


You, You is an Apa

by modestfuckup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father's Day, M/M, Omega!Stiles, alpha!Derek, mentioned mpreg, though in the verse it's Alpha's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: Stiles and Derek celebrate Alpha's Day with John, but Stiles has a surprise of his own.or the one where Stiles announces he's pregnant during Alpha's Day.





	You, You is an Apa

**Author's Note:**

> SOooo, this is a bit late. But i started writing it at like 9 pm. Basically, in this verse, Omega's day is Mother's Day, and Alpha's Day is Father's day. Don't think about betas in the verse, we're not thinking about that. 
> 
>  
> 
> I did not come up with the naming of the dynamic and sex, but I really like it so I use it a lot.  
> Apa-Alpha father  
> Ama-Alpha mother  
> Opa-Alpha father  
> Oma-Alpha mother
> 
> They do use 'mom' and 'dad' in this verse but it's not super common. Stiles calling John 'dad' is just because I can't imagine Stiles calling his dad "apa."

Stiles feels the butterflies in his belly. They have to be nerves because it’s too early for the more logical alternative. This Father’s day he has two cards tucked into the gift bag. 

“You ready?” Derek asks as he lands on the first floor. 

“Yup!” Stiles moves the bag behind his back. 

“Then let’s go,” Derek grabs his keys from the little bowl by the front door. The two of them walk of the front door and head to the Camaro parked in the driveway. 

Derek opens the passenger door like the good alpha he is, and Stiles slips into the seat carefully setting the gift bag on the floor between his feet. 

The drive to his dad’s house was short, they only live a few streets over, but Derek holds Stiles’ hands in the median. Derek rubs his thumb over Stiles hand.

“You smell nervous,” Derek mentions as they pull up to the house. 

“What?” Stiles tries to laugh it off.

“Yeah, but excited? You okay?”

“I’m fine, just working through something,” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand. 

“Okay, you’ll tell me when you’re ready,” Derek says bringing up their hands and kisses the top of Stiles’ hand. 

“Of course,” Stiles leans over and kisses Derek. The engine shuts off and Derek exits his side of the door, then opens Stiles’ own.

They walk up to the door, Derek’s arm wrapped around Stiles shoulder and Stiles tucking nicely into Derek’s side. They get to the door and Stiles lets them in with the extra key he keeps on his keychain. 

“Dad?” Stiles calls into the house. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” John calls out. The two boys walk into the kitchen to find John over the stove, and a pile of steaks on the counter. “You’re just in time.”

“Hi dad,” Stiles moves to hug his dad. 

“Hey son.”

“Happy Alpha’s Day,” Stiles says into his dad’s chest. 

“Thanks son,” John says.

“Happy Alpha’s Day John,” Derek says, then shoots his hand out for a hand shake. John rolls his eyes and pulls Derek into a hug with Stiles. 

“Derek, you married my son 4 years ago, hugging is a Stilinski tradition.”

“Yessir,” Derek says with a smile, though he’s not sure he’ll ever be comfortable addressing the former sheriff in such a casual manner. 

“Let’s eat, I’m starving,” Stiles says then removes himself from the hug and takes a set of plates out of the cupboard. 

John looks to Derek. “Is he okay? He smells off.”

“He said he’s fine, he’ll tell us when he’s ready,” Derek shrugs and crosses his arms. Stiles has been acting strange for days. Derek doesn’t like to push Stiles though. Omegas need their space, and Derek knows Stiles will talk to him when he’s ready. 

“Alright,” Derek is glad John understands. 

They eat in the kitchen, talking like they do every Sunday. It’s a tradition, having dinner on Sundays. This Sunday is a little different in that it’s Alpha’s Day, so there’s an added moment of John opening presents. 

They sit around the living room, Derek finishing up a beer, and John pouring himself another tumbler of whiskey and eyeing the blue bag on the coffee table. 

“Time for presents?” Stiles asks, sipping from his own cup of water. 

“Sure,” John says taking a seat in his chair. 

“Alright,” Stiles says and digs into the bag and pulls out two envelopes. He hands one to his dad and his husband. Derek looks very confused with the envelope. 

“What’s this?” Derek asks, looking at it. His name is penned in Stiles’ neat handwriting. 

“Derek, you go first,” Stiles says, tucking himself into Derek’s side. 

“Okay?” Derek slips his finger under the lip of the envelope and pulls out the card. He pulls out the card. It’s plain and blue, with the salutation in white. Derek reads out, “What is an Apa?” He opens the card to read the rest but stops then looks to Stiles. “Really?” His voice is so different than how it was a moment ago, it’s suddenly soft and vulnerable. 

Stiles nods and Derek pulls him into a hug on the couch. John sits in his chair and asks, “What’s it say son?”

“You, you is an apa,” Derek answers showing John the inside of the card where a polaroid of Stiles’ hand holding a positive pregnancy test is tapped to the blank side. There is no other writing in the card. 

“Son, are you serious?” 

“Open yours dad,” Stiles says pointing to the card in John’s lap. John opens it up. There is an image of Mickey Mouse holding a sign and he reads out, “Having a Grandapa like you isn’t great…” then he opens it, “It’s grand-tastic.” John stands up and moves to the couch. Stiles stands up and accepts the hug from his dad. Derek stands two and joins in on the hug. 

The two alphas smell so happy and Stiles begins to cry with happiness. 

“You have to open your presents!” Stiles says pointing to the bag that sits on the coffee table. 

John goes and pulls out the two packages in the bag, “Son, you already gave me the best Alpha’s day present, I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

“Well, I think those go with the news very well.” Derek is still wrapped around Stiles, it makes Derek’s heart happy to have his alpha close and so happy with the news that soon they’ll have their own little one running underfoot. 

John unwraps the package and holds a tiny onsie that reads “I love my Grandapa” and another that says “If I’m spoiled it’s Grandapa’s fault.”

“Stiles these are wonderful,” Stiles releases himself from Derek to hug his dad again. 

“You go Der.”

Derek gets his own bundle from the bag, and unwraps it to find another set of tiny onesies. One says “I may have small fingers, but I have Apa wrapped around them,” and another that says “Of course I’m cute, look at my Opa!”

“Stiles,” Derek pulls Stiles into a hug and Stiles thinks he even scents some tears coming from Derek. 

“You’re happy?” Stiles asks, a hint of nerves still lingering on the outskirts of his scent. 

“Of course I’m happy Sti,” Derek pulls Stiles in for a kiss. John watches as they embrace. “Is this what you were so nervous about?”

“Yes,” Stiles admits, “I know it’s dumb, we’ve been planning this, but I was still nervous.”

“This is the best Alpha’s day ever,” Derek says. 

“Well it’s your first. You have many  _ many _ more to come. Stiles and Derek kiss. 

* * *

One Year Later…

* * *

Carson lays asleep in his carseat on the floor. Stiles’ dad opens his card to find it a little warped with saliva. 

“Sorry, I left him with it for 3 minutes and he soaked it with drool,” Stiles explains. 

“I love it, thanks son.”

“Your turn Der,” Derek opens his card and is surprised to see it’s the same as last year, though when he opens it, there’s a different polaroid inside dated a couple weeks ago. 

“Are you serious?” Derek asks, his eyes wide and in awe all over again. 

“We haven’t been very careful,” Stiles answers, as Derek pulls him in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr. ](https://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
